Companies need to efficiently interact with customers to provide services to their customers. For example, customers may need to obtain information about services of the company, may have a question about billing, or may need technical support from the company. Companies interact with customers in a variety of different ways. Companies may have a website and the customer may navigate the website to perform various actions. Companies may have an application (“app”) that runs on a user device, such as a smart phone or a tablet, that provides similar services as a website. Companies may have a phone number that customers can call to obtain information via interactive voice response or to speak with a customer service representative.
Some existing techniques for the ordering of servicing customer requests may result in undesirable outcomes, such as when a customer's request is for an urgent matter, when a customer has a recurring issue, when a customer has a high priority status, and the like. As such, selection based on simple selection models such as on a first-come-first-serve basis may provide a lower overall quality of service, and lower customer satisfaction for services provided by the company. Therefore, improved techniques for selecting customer requests for processing by customer service representatives are required.